Manipulating virtual objects displayed on a display device may include using both stylus and touch inputs. Different types of virtual objects may be displayed and manipulated over an entire canvas of the display device. Accordingly, certain ones of the different types of virtual objects may be inadvertently manipulated. For example, an inadvertent touch input upon the display device, such as a user resting their palm upon the display device or a user lifting the stylus from the display device in a hovering position just barely above the display device, may cause an undesired selection and/or manipulation of virtual objects displayed upon the display device. Similarly, an inadvertent touch input upon the display device, such as a user resting a palm or elbow making contact with the display device, may cause an unintended selection and/or manipulation of virtual objects displayed upon the display device.